Begin again
by iblwe
Summary: Marinette toma los pedazos de su roto corazón para irse y emprender su propio traller. Justo cuando pensó que la tranquilidad por fin reinaba su vida, se dio de frente contra los problemas, los cuales traían como regalo una esfera de luz azul parlante, una hechicera berrinchuda y la promesa de aprender a lidiar con la magia para regresarle su cuerpo al misterioso Luka Couffaine.
1. Sinopsis

Disclarimer: Los personajes de MLB le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, la historia y la portada son mías. Disfruten ~

Aquí les dejo la sinopsis completa, espero sea de su agrado.

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

Sinopsis

.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng llegó a su límite el día que Adrien Agreste acudió a ella en busca de consejos para pedir la mano de la heredera de la fortuna Tsurugi, Kagami. Aunque la joven detestara la idea, tenía que empezar a replantearse de nuevo el rumbo de su vida, una vida en la que Adrien sólo figuraba como un amigo, uno que se iba a comprometer con la invasora del castillo Fresia.

Tomando todas sus pertenencias, aceptó el deseado taller de costura que sus padres le regalaron de cumpleaños. Quizá la palabra taller le quedara muy grande a aquella bodega empolvada y llena de cachivaches al lado de la casa de su abuela. De cualquier forma, Marinette tenía tiempo de sobra para asearlo y convertirlo en su nuevo rincón favorito.

Justo cuando pensó que la tranquilidad por fin reinaba su vida, se dio de frente contra los problemas, los cuales traían como regalo una esfera de luz azul parlante, una hechicera berrinchuda y la promesa de aprender a lidiar con la magia para regresarle su cuerpo al misterioso y desaparecido para todos, Luka Couffaine, sin saber que aquello sólo era el comienzo de la bruma que estaba por envolver el pequeño pueblo de Bouquet.


	2. Capítulo 01

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, la historia y la portada son mías.

Hola queridos lectores, vengo a traerles esta historia Lukanette, espero que sea de su agrado. Es mi primer fic del fandom así que ando nerviosa, el primer capítulo está también en wattpad. Los capítulos serán super cortos, espero que los disfruten :3

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo AU, habrá un personaje exageradamente OOC (Chloé), ya que realmente me es imposible lidiar con la canon X'D y bueno, aclarado ese punto los dejo leer.

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

01

.

Ese día el amable Sir Adrien Agreste rompió su corazón.

No podía decir que no lo veía venir porque era una mentira, ella sabía de primera mano lo que significaba para él. Una gran amiga, así como también conocía los secretos e inseguridades que rondaban al chico respecto a otra mujer. Marinette solamente se había hecho la tonta, pretendiendo que con el tiempo todo aquello cambiaría y Sir Adrien viera que era ella la que debía estar con él. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Había estado enamorada de él por un año, casi el tiempo que lleva de conocer al joven de ojos verdes, ojos capaces de ponerla nerviosa hasta el colmo. Cada que ese chico la miraba dejaba de pensar. Tartamudeaba y se volvía torpe, y cuando la dejaba sola, no podía quitar una sonrisa de tonta durante horas. Sus padres ya sabían de sus sentimientos, y cada que el chico entraba a la cafetería donde su familia surtía el pan al pueblo, la mandaban a ella a atenderlo con la esperanza de que no rompiera los platos y tazas que llevaba en su charola.

Marinette ayudaba a sus padres a hacer panes en la mañana para venderlos a medio día, los clientes generalmente hacían pedidos de manera anticipada y pasaban a recogerlos al siguiente día. La cafetería contaba con cinco mesas para los clientes que sólo iban a deleitarse con un pan recién sacado del horno y acompañarlo con una taza de chocolate caliente, o alguna otra bebida dulce para almorzar o cenar.

De ese modo conoció al joven Agreste. Un día entró por la puerta, en busca de refugio contra la lluvia, llevaba su cabello dorado escurriendo gruesas gotas de agua, y un saco enorme del cual se deshizo en cuento entró al cálido establecimiento. Pidió un pan con un chocolate caliente y un toque de canela. Ella lo atendió y le hizo algunas preguntas —ya que la joven tendía a ser sumamente curiosa—, y nunca lo había visto. El chico le comentó que su padre, Gabriel Agreste, había comprado el castillo de Fresia, ubicado a las afueras en el norte del pueblo Bouquet, y que recién se habían mudado unos días atrás.

El castillo de Fresia llevaba más de cincuenta años abandonado, solía ser de un noble, había muchas leyendas alrededor de su muerte y del abandono de aquel lugar, la mayoría de ellas hablaban del uso de hechicería ya que muchas cosas inexplicables pasaban alrededor de ese lugar. El ambiente se volvía pesado, las sombras acechaban a los pueblerinos y muchas personas juraban haber visto monstruos, o incluso haber sido atacados por alguna criatura.

La curiosa mesera no dudó antes de sentarse en la mesa del cliente, quien no había recibido su pedido recién hecho, para comenzar un interrogatorio sobre aquel lugar. El chico contestó sus preguntas amablemente, aclarando que todas aquellas historias no eran ciertas, al menos los días que llevaba viendo en el castillo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Marinette se levantó para ir por su orden y continuó atendiendo con normalidad.

Si todo hubiera quedado reducido a eso, nunca se hubiera fijado en el único hijo del Lord Agreste. Los siguientes meses estuvo frecuentando al chico mucho más de lo que imaginó cuando lo conoció, pues Sir Adrien hizo buena mancuerna en pocos días con Nino Lahiffe, el candidato a pretendiente de su mejor amiga Alya Césaire. Alya era la segunda de cuatro hijas de la familia Césaire, y junto a su hermana mayor, atendían la tienda de antigüedades de la familia mientras sus padres viajaban con las hijas menores en busca de invaluables tesoros que añadir a su inventario.

Debido al enamoramiento de Nino, Alya salía con él una vez por semana, y como aún le daba pena estar a solas con el chico, llevaba consigo a Marinette a todas su citas, eventualmente el pretendiente de su amiga comenzó a llevar con él a Adrien Agreste. Así fue como Marinette y Adrien empezaron a salir sin siquiera proponérselo. Se hacían compañía adrede para no hacer mal tercio con sus respectivos amigos. Buscaban oportunidades para dejarlos solos y como no tenían más que hacer, ambos platicaban todo el rato, alejados de los tórtolos.

Si Nino llevaba a Alya a un baile, Adrien y Marinette terminaban bailando en pareja, si Nino llevaba a Alya a dar un paseo por los jardines del centro, Adrien y Marinette terminaban sentados en una banca admirando a la pareja a lo lejos, y así en cada una de las citas. Fue esa cercanía forzada la que empezó a desarrollar sentimiento de la joven hacia Adrien. Ver a Alya con Nino le hacía soñar con un romance fresco y llevadero y su único candidato era Adrien Agreste pues era el chico con el que mayor tiempo pasaba.

Poco a poco comenzó a volverse torpe a su alrededor, se ponía nerviosa al punto del colapso a tal grado que Alya descubrió sus sentimientos y las salidas se volvieron algo más que citas con Nino. A Marinette le hubiese gustado más mantener aquel sentimiento en secreto, para evitar situaciones incómodas aseguradas gracias a que Alya se puso el propósito de emparejarla con Sir Adrien. Eventualmente el mejor amigo del susodicho comenzó a sospechar los sentimiento de Marinette, y con amenaza en mano, Alya le prohibió decirle algo al rubio despistado. A diferencia de ella, que podía crear situaciones favorecedoras para Marinette con discreción, Nino era el peor enemigo de la sutileza y, por suerte para los tres, Adrien era el vivo retrato de la ingenuidad.

Eso era un alivio para la chica cuyos sentimientos se desbordaban con una sola mirada, porque poco a poco todos sus allegados y amigos fueron capaces de descifrar el motivo de su actitud errática y descoordinada, todos menos el chico en cuestión. Pues, a pesar de las evidentes señales que Marinette daba de manera involuntaria, Sir Adrien nunca demostró darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y en repetidas ocasiones la hizo poner los pies en la tierra al decir lo mucho que la apreciaba, y que seguramente era su mejor amiga en Bouquet.

Aquellas declaraciones rara vez la desanimaban, más bien las tomaba del lado positivo, era espacial para él de alguna manera, y la motivaban a querer acercarse más para volverse una prospecta que Adrien Agreste viera como mujer. Aunque no siempre era así, había algunas ocasiones donde sentía esas declaraciones como un recordatorio de que en todos esos meses el chico no había desarrollado ni un solo sentimiento romántico hacia ella.

No pasaron muchos meses antes de que la familia Tsurugi se mudaran al castillo de los Agreste. Tomoe Tsurugi era una amiga de la familia que recién había enviudado unas semanas antes de tan repentina invasión al castillo que todo el mundo tachaba de embrujado. Ella junto con su hija, Lady Kagami, fueron recibidas por los Agreste en el castillo y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar tras su llegada. Hubo ocasiones en las cuales Sir Adrien no salía con ella para hacerle compañía en las citas de sus amigos. Se perdía varias reuniones o bailes, para dedicarle ese tiempo a las invitadas en su hogar, invitadas que llegaron para quedarse.

Una vez que Sir Adrien escoltaba de regreso a Marinette a la panadería de sus padres, empezó a contarle que tenía sentimientos por una chica, emocionada pensando que era ella, siguió haciendo preguntas hasta dar con la respuesta. Adrien Agreste empezaba a ver a Kagami como algo más que amigos, aquello devastó a su interlocutora, quien apenas tuvo fuerzas para escuchar el resto de lo que el Agreste tenía que decir. Clavando las uñas en las yemas de sus dedos, logró lastimarse lo suficiente para desviar la atención del dolor emocional al dolor físico mientras Adrien hablaba de lo maravillosa que era Lady Kagami para practicar esgrima, las pláticas que tenían sobre arte y viajes, y lo torpe que era para acercarse a ella.

Al menos ese guiño lo tenían en común.

Marinette le dio consejos genéricos, como los que le dio a Nino cuando quiso acercarse a Alya, y no supo más. Lloró en el hombro de su mejor amiga durante horas. Estuvo triste algunos días, hasta que se olvidó del asunto y se concentró en la costura. Su pasatiempo favorito. En los establecimientos del pueblo lo veía y le hablaba con naturalidad, incluso dejó de tartamudear tanto como solía hacer. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para hablarle como un amigo más, y poco a poco volvió a cruzar esa delgada línea y la palabrería apresurada volvió junto con el manojo de nervios en el que se convertía cada vez que Sir Adrien le dirigía la palabra.

Por su propio bien evadía siempre el tema de _Lady Kagami_. Hasta que realmente lo dejó en su subconsciente y las cosas con el chico de ojos verdes retomaron ritmo normal. Hasta ese día. Lo tenía enfrente, mirándola con súplica, acudió a ella en busca de ayuda. "Quiero pedir la mano de Lady Kagami". Marinette comenzó una charla intensa consigo misma en voz alta, haciendo referencia de la prisa que tenía todo el mundo en casarse pronto, que todavía eran jóvenes y que no se dejara presionar por su padre. Adrien le contó que Gabriel deseaba que ambos se casaran ya que Lady Kagami poseía una gran fortuna, que al momento de unirla con la de los Agreste, se volverían una de las familias más importantes. Marinette se había sujetado de aquella artimaña para intentar persuadir a Adrien de que lo pensara mejor.

—Marinette, no vine a pedirte un consejo porque la decisión ya está tomada —la detuvo el chico en medio de su parloteo—. Mi padre quiere que nos comprometamos, pero no me está imponiendo nada, no me está ordenando que lo haga —Adrien estaba sumamente calmado, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Yo realmente deseo casarme con ella algún día. Vine contigo porque eres mi mejor amiga y pensé que podrías ayudarme a hacer de esto algo especial —su semblante se entristeció, acabando con todas las defensas de la chica que tenía enfrente—. Veo que representa para ti un problema, así que no te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a Alya o a Rosita.

—No, no —Marinette, contra todo pronóstico, quería ayudarlo y hacerle ver que lo apoyaba. Apretó la falda de su vestido con sus puños para darse valor—. Es sólo que esto es muy repentino… Tal vez ella lo sienta de la misma manera —intentó ser lo más optimista posible y apartó sus propios sentimientos para ayudar al chico que quería mas que a ninguno—. Deberías hacer como Nino, frecuentarla, acortejarla, poco a poco para que también tú descubras si sus sentimientos te corresponden.

—Me alegra haber venido contigo, Marinette —sonrió con inocencia, marcando sus pequeños hoyuelos—. Voy a intentar ir despacio para no presionarla.

Charlaron un rato más frente a la panadería antes de que el mayordomo de Adrien, el señor Gregorio —o el Gorila, como le decía Adrien—, fue por él. Marinette se despidió con una mano y se esperó hasta perderlos de vista antes de dejar salir en silencio todas las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en sus ojos.

Su madre salió a buscarla y en cuanto la nombró, la chica se volvió hacia ella y se enterró en sus brazos para poder llorar y gritar a todo pulmón. Sabine Cheng la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió amargamente, intuyendo lo sucedido. Con cuidado la guió a la parte trasera de la panadería, lo que daba a la sala de su casa. Se sentó con ella en el sillón crema y dejó que Marinette sacara todo en sus brazos. Podía sentir su ropa humedecerse con las lágrimas de su pequeña hija y sólo atinó a acariciar su precioso cabello azul oscuro con cariño.

Marinette estuvo así varios minutos hasta que se cansó de llorar, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir, aún así tenía la mirada perdida y era incapaz de moverse. Quería quedarse y su madre no puso ninguna resistencia.

—Ya lo olvidarás, Marinette —susurró dulcemente Sabine.

—No lo creo —contestó la chica con voz seca—, es mi primer amor —murmuró aún más quedito, y sintió como su madre negaba con la cabeza.

—No Marinette, Sir Adrien no es tu primer amor —sonrió con ternura, la aludida se despegó de ella con parsimonia para verla de frente—. Cuando tenías seis años venía un comerciante joven a la panadería casi todos los días. Tú te sentabas con él y lo asaltabas de preguntas sobre sus viajes. Nos decías a tu padre y a mí que te ibas a casar con él cuando crecieras. Hasta que dejó de venir porque anunció su compromiso con una joven de otro pueblo. Lloraste como estás llorando ahorita, estuviste triste muchos días y luego lo olvidaste.

—Tenía seis años —murmuró Marinette, recordando a aquel joven vagamente.

—Y ahora tienes diecinueve, eres muy joven hija —su madre le pasó su pañuelo por las mejillas para borrar cualquier rastro de llanto—. Y eres muy fuerte, se necesita más que un corazón roto para acabar contigo hija.

—Alya también, Nino e incluso Adrien son de mie edad, y ya están pensando en compromisos y bodas y todo eso.

—Hija —su madre cambió su tono por uno ligeramente más serio—. ¿No has pensado que tus sentimientos por Adrien son a casusa de la presión social?

Marinette parpadeó dos veces, perpleja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú lo acabas de decir, convives mucho con Alya y Nino, quienes se puede decir son una pareja formal, es lógico que sientas que te estás quedando atrás y que necesites una pareja para no desencajar con tus amigos.

Marinette guardó silencio varios segundos. En efecto, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en parejas. Alya y Nino eran los más cercanos a ella, pero sólo eran la punta del iceberg. En su grupo, nada más Rosita y ella eran las únicas que no tenían pareja, y Adrien… Motivo por el cual, en todas las salidas, banquetes o bailes, terminaban pasando tiempo juntos, porque los demás estaban con sus respectivas parejas y ellos se hacían compañía. Quizá eso había empezado todo.

—Puede que sea así, pero lo que siento por él es real.

—Yo no digo que no, Mari —su madre acarició su rostro con ternura—. Sólo no te presiones, tómate un tiempo para ti misma, como diría tu abuela, necesitas un descanso.

Sabine estaba pensando si ese era un buen momento para darle una gran noticia cuando Tom apareció en la sala, seguramente ya había cerrado la panadería, los ojos de su marido la cuestionaron sobre su hija, ella sólo negó con una leve sonrisa. Si le decía lo que le ocurría a Marinette, seguramente armaría un escándalo contra el pobre chico Agreste y Marinette se sentiría peor. Tom Dupain se sentó junto a ellas, listo para escuchar a su esposa darle la sorpresa a Marinette que llevaban planeando para su cumpleaños número veinte.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir —dijo Sabine después de un largo silencio.

—Querida —Tom estaba a punto de cuestionarla sobre aquella petición, pues aun no le daban la gran noticia a la joven, Sabine le cerró un ojo y se puso de pie.

—Buenas noches Marinette —tanto Sabine como Tom se despidieron de su única hija para subir los escalones de madera que llevaban a su cómoda—. Es muy repentino, si le decimos ahorita, no querrá aceptar el regalo, hay que darle tiempo.

—Yo creo que también necesitamos tiempo nosotros, no va a ser nada fácil dejar de tener a Marinette aquí con nosotros.

—Es su sueño, nuestro deber es apoyarla en lo que podamos.

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Contestando reviews de la sinopsis:

SandyBL: Gracias por comentar bella, aquí el primer capítulo :D

Cerimonia Rossa: Sí es como de época, pero es un universo inventado así que no sigue muchas reglas tradicionales jojojo. Lo siento, los capítulos van a ser cortitos para poder actualizar seguido y no llenarlos de información XD

Sonrais: Gracias, espero que te siga gustando la historia

Kagoyame: Sí lo eres, te adoro bella :3 aquí el primer cap, espero te haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 02

Dos meses pasaron desde que Adrien la fue a buscar para pedirle ayuda. Marinette se negó durante ese periodo a salir con sus amigos la mayoría de las veces, con la excusa de que Adrien tenía que pasar tiempo de calidad con Kagami. Por otro lado, Alya se negaba a salir con Nino si eso involucraba al rubio y a su amiga, Lady Tsurugi y, en lugar de salir a citas dobles, pasaba la tarde con Marinette en la panadería alegando que harían cosas de chicas únicamente.

A pesar de la constante compañía de Alya, y la disposición de Marinette de seguir ayudando a atender el establecimiento de los Dupain, sus padres eran capaces de sentir el cambio en la joven. Se la pasaba divagando la mayor parte del tiempo, y no era tan alegre como acostumbraba a ser. Sabine y Tom llegaron a la conclusión de que, a pesar de que aún faltaba tiempo para su cumpleaños, lo mejor sería entregarle la llave del taller de costura para que se fuera a vivir con su abuela, cambiara de aires y comenzara un proyecto que la distrajera completamente de Adrien Agreste.

Esa tarde, después de que Alya se fuera, ambos padres se sentaron en el comedor con una caja rectangular y alargada, de terciopelo color vino. Había algunos postres y té listo para servir. Llamaron a Marinette y comenzaron la plática de padres preocupados. Entendían que la chica se esforzaba en demasía por no denotar su estado de tristeza, e intentaban hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero era imposible no ver que Marinette no estaba bien.

—Hija, ¿cómo vas con el vestido que empezaste la semana pasada? —preguntó Sabine con dulzura, la joven de ojos zafiro se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no había progresado en absoluto, su vestido estaba tan intacto como el panecillo que tenía en su plato.

—He estropeado la tela que iba a usar —afirmó sin ver a su madre a los ojos—. Ya no sirve, supongo que no la he tirado porque puedo usarla para otra cosa. Lo siento si he estado distraída últimamente.

—No tienes que disculparte, Marinette —consoló su padre—. Tu madre y yo tenemos algo para ti, para que te sientas mejor.

—Era para tu cumpleaños —comenzó Sabine—. Pero creo que ahora es un buen momento, ¿recuerdas que hace poco nos contaste que tu sueño era poner un taller de costura? —Marinette asintió levemente—. Tu padre y yo compramos el establecimiento que antes era de tu abuela Gina, junto a su casa —Marinette se puso tensa al darse cuenta el rumbo de esa plática, su madre le extendió la caja vino de terciopelo, Marinette se sorprendió levemente al recibirla, aturdida. Abrió el elegante empaque, dentro había una llave plateada del tamaño de su mano—. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aquí está la llave de tu taller.

—¿Es en serio habéis hecho esto por mí? —aquello representaba muchas cosas para ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, era su sueño emprender un negocio de costura porque era lo que mejor sabía hacer y lo que más disfrutaba, por otro, su abuela Gina vivía muy retirada de la panadería, tendría que mudarse con ella para poder dedicarse a levantar su negocio de costura—. Esto es fantástico, pero...

—Pero nada hija —contestó su madre, sabiendo lo que la atormentaba—. Nosotros estaremos visitándote constantemente —sonrió Sabine—, además estarás con tu abuela —le guiñó un ojo.

—Lejos ustedes —murmuró en voz alta, sin querer, sus padres escondieron su tristeza.

Su abuela Gina vivía a hora y media en carrosa, al oeste, cerca de la costa, sin embargo, los días lluviosos eran arriesgados para programar un viaje, pues el camino se volvía sumamente peligroso al subir carruajes a los montes enlodados. Si bien era una zona más poblada, la casa estaba a la entrada del bosque que, si se seguía varios kilómetros al norte, colindaba con el océano, se podía decir que era un lugar tranquilo y solitario. La idea de un taller en ese lugar era vender sus diseños y prendas en las tiendas más turísticas, céntricas y comerciales de Bouquet. Aquello era su sueño y estaba al alcance de sus dedos, en la palma de su mano. Sólo necesitaba unas palabras.

—¿Cuándo podré irme? —le sonrió a sus padres, decidida.

No iba a dejar de ver a sus padres, pero sí frecuentaría menos a sus amistades. Aquello era excelente y doloroso, sólo se pondría una meta que la distrajera de la tristeza que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Adrien Agreste. Y empezar su taller de costura alejada de todo sonaba bastante tentador. Aunque de cierto modo también era un poco amargo.

—En tres días —contestó su madre—. No abriremos la panadería para llevarte con tu abuela Gina.

—Creo que debería subir para empezar a separar las cosas que me voy a llevar, padre, ¿podrías ayudarme con las máquinas de costura mañana temprano?

—Claro que sí, Marinette.

La joven asintió y se levantó, llevándose la llave con todo y caja y el panecillo de su plato. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a sacar las maletas que tenía dentro de su closet, separó sus cosas, empacó telas, hilos, agujas, y todo lo que necesitaba para el taller. Así como también sus pertenencias, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, pues le era imposible guardar todo su guardarropas en aquellas pocas maletas restantes.

Estaba muy emocionada y al mismo tiempo nostálgica, sabía que para avanzar debía desprenderse de su pasado. Olvidarse de Adrien iba a ser algo complicado, llevaba dos meses dándose de tumbos contra la pared intentando sacarlo de su mente. Era imposible olvidarlo, Adrien era el chico más amable que conocía y con quien mayor tiempo pasaba, su memoria estaba saturada de recuerdos con él. Varios lugares le recordaban al chico, y sus acercamientos, porque su enamoramiento no surgió de la nada. Adrien y ella tuvieron muchos acercamientos que en varias ocasiones invitaban a algo más, pero ella era sumamente torpe para reaccionar, y por un lado fue bueno no hacer nada, porque su relación con Adrien pudo fragmentarse ya que él sólo la veía como una amiga.

"No tienes esas atenciones con una chica que sólo es tu amiga, no le eres indiferente Marinette", esa frase era una constante en Alya, y Marinette empezó a creérsela, pese al persistente recordatorio que salía de la boca del mismo Adrien, "eres una gran amiga, Marinette".

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Alya no fue del todo parcial, se inclinó mucho hacia ella y comenzó a ver cosas que no eran y por consecuente, Marinette lo hizo también. Todo era muy claro, Adrien era demasiado amable con ella, tanto que Marinette lo confundió con algo más. Se sentía realmente tonta y dolida. No quería alejarse de él porque al final del día él no era culpable de nada, pero si no lo hacía, seguiría estando herida y no sanaría nunca. Quedándose en esa situación sólo lograba dañarse mucho más, aunque evitara verlo y salir a lugares donde sabía que podía encontrárselo, pensaba en él constantemente. Necesitaba dejar de hacerlo.

Desde el primer día que Adrien habló de Kagami debió tomar su distancia, contra todo pronóstico decidió ignorar aquella revelación esperanzada de poder superar a la esgrimista de élite con el tiempo, algo que no consiguió ante los ojos del Agreste. Y por encima de todo, tuvo la fuerza de alentarlo varias veces a dar los primeros pasos con Kagami, no sin pagar las consecuencias en la soledad de su cuarto llorando contra la almohada o en el hombro de Alya. ¿En qué pensaba? Lo peor de todo era que no podía odiar a esa chica. Era realmente sorprendente, no había conocido a nadie igual. Kagami era segura de sí misma, de un carácter sumamente fuerte, a veces le resultaba hasta fría, y poco amigable. No obstante, una vez que establecía cierta confianza era bastante agradable, y a Marinette le caía muy bien, de no ser por Adrien, podrían ser realmente muy amigas.

Su primera impresión de Kagami no fue muy buena, le tenía incluso cierto miedo porque se mostraba como un témpano de hielo sin emociones, fue Adrien que le comentó lo difícil que era para Kagami el hacer amigos y lo mucho que a veces se forzaba por caerle bien a la gente, pese a que su madre la atosigaba demasiado, diciéndole que no necesitaba amigos. Fue cuando Marinette decidió darle una oportunidad y descubrió que esa joven realmente podía ser amigable. No obstante, Adrien figuraba en ese cuadro y también le era doloroso hablar con ella sobre las atenciones que el Agreste le tenía, pues Marinette sabía que todos esos gestos del rubio hacia la chica de ojos rasgados eran de índole romántica, y escucharla hablar de éstos la hería.

Por esa razón dejó de frecuentarla, ¿era egoísta? Quizá, pero era incapaz de decirle a Kagami que no podía hablar con ella de Adrien por sus sentimientos. El aislamiento era lo que Marinette consideraba como mejor opción ante sus problemas, y sabía que ese distanciamiento debió tomarlo también con el rubio desde que supo los sentimientos que él le profesaba a Kagami, su error fue no hacerlo y dejar que sus sentimientos hacia Adrien Agreste siguieran creciendo. Era el momento de ponerle fin a aquello.

Después de separar varias cosas y empacar lo indispensable para el taller, Marinette optó por dormirse. Últimamente le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño. Por más que deseaba no pensar en nada, su cabeza se llenaba de ideas y fantasías que al final del día terminaban siendo perjudiciales para ella. Quería acabar con todo eso. Necesitaba salir de ese agujero negro que la hundía día a día.

Aquella noche fue un tanto diferente ya que fue la emoción la que no la dejaba dormir y Marinette dio muchas vueltas en su cama intentando por todos los medios conciliar el sueño hasta que, por fin, después de un par de horas pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente continuó con su labor de separar las cosas que iba a llevarse, sus padres le dijeron que no se preocupara por los deberes de la panadería, así que tomó un baño y comenzó a sacar todas sus cosas de su armario para seleccionar lo que se llevaría a casa de su abuela. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Alya irrumpiera en su habitación llenándola de preguntas que realmente no deseaba responder.

—Marinette sabes que decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyo, si es lo que necesitas, adelante chica. Sólo que no dejaré que te vayas sin una debida despedida.

—No Alya, dudo que sea buena idea. No quiero despedirme de nadie, no quiero hacer esto público...

—Bueno, no lo veas como una despedida entonces, sino como una celebración por este nuevo paso en tu vida. Si lo prefieres, no le diré a Adrien.

—Si haces eso, él podría sospechar algo y realmente prefiero que nunca sepa de mis sentimientos.

—Entones, ¿mañana te parece bien?

Marinette terminó por aceptar. Usaría aquello como un broche de oro para cerrar una etapa de su vida. Una despedida que no era más que el comienzo de algo nuevo, una despedida simbólica a sus sentimientos por el rubio, un hasta luego. Para después dedicarse a ella, y a su taller de costura.

Alya y ella estuvieron revisando todas sus prendas, Marinette terminó eligiendo las que más le gustaban, guardando las que pensaba que no necesitaría y sacando lo que ya no usaba y estaba segura de que no volvería a usar. Lo mismo ocurrió con sus accesorios, sólo que de esos no desechó ninguno, pues no tenía muchos y todos eran preciados para ella.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —pregunto Alya mientras acomodaba un vestido en una maleta, Marinette no la vio a los ojos al momento de contestar.

—No tan bien como quisiera Alya, pero estoy segura de que este cambio va a ser bueno. Voy a conocer a personas nuevas y enfocarme en el taller, no tendré cabeza para Adrien.

—Eso es lo mejor, Marinette —Alya sonrió y siguió acomodando ropa.

Aunque Alya sabía que su mejor amiga decía aquellas palabras para intentar convencerse ella misma de ello. Alya era testigo de los fuertes e incansables sentimientos de Marinette, la vio desmoronarse en diversas ocasiones y levantarse de nuevo con la esperanza de que Adrien Agreste pusiera sus ojos en ella. No había nada más doloroso para Alya que verla desmoronarse de nuevo.

~O~O~O~

Adrien y Nino se quedaron de ver en una taberna, el rubio había tenido un desacuerdo con Kagami —algo que no era común entre ellos—, pues Kagami tenía un carácter rígido, pero cuando se trataba de él siempre se relajaba y las cosas fluían de manera natural. Por eso el chico estaba tan consternado, porque era inusual estar distanciado de la joven, y cuando se sentía así acudía a Marinette, quien se negaba a verlo en las últimas semanas.

—Pensé que podría hablar con Marinette, pero ella parece evitarme todo el tiempo...

—Marinette tiene sus motivos —comentó Nino quien se había tomado un par de amargas cervezas, Adrien apenas probó la suya.

—¿Qué motivos?, antes era muy cercana a mí, es mi mejor amiga y ahora apenas nos vemos.

—Bueno tú estás saliendo con Lady Kagami, Marinette entiende y respeta eso —Nino era consciente de que Marinette los evitaba porque sufría al estar cerca de Adrien, el rubio era el único en no darse cuenta ante los ojos de Nino.

—No pensé que fuera a tomárselo de esa forma, yo no quise alejarla, y no entiendo porque ella cree que eso está bien. Hemos vivido muchas cosas, es una gran amiga y me siento triste de que se esté distanciando tanto.

—¿En serio no lo ves amigo? —preguntó Nino un poco cansado de que Adrien fuera incapaz de ver los evidentes sentimientos de Marinette, era una chica demasiado transparente—. Marinette se siente desplazada por Kagami.

—¿Desplazada? Pero ella siempre va a ser mi amiga.

—Tal vez ella pensó algo diferente —y Nino se arrepintió tras decir esas palabras. Acababa de dejar a Marinette en evidencia, y Alya seguramente lo iba a matar por imprudente. Seguramente Alya le dejaría de hablar durante meses. Sí, eso iba a pasar si Alya se enteraba de esa charla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio atónito.

Adrien hizo una recapitulación de los últimos meses, Marinette y él iban juntos de un lado a otro antes de la llegada de Kagami, acompañaban a Nino y Alya a sus citas, y siempre hablaban demasiado, bailaban y se contaban todo. Esa era una relación bastante similar a la que Nino y Alya tenían, quizá Marinette había malinterpretado su relación en algún punto.

—¿Nunca viste a Marinette de otra forma? —preguntó Nino un tanto curioso—. Ustedes se llevan tan bien, hacían una buena pareja.

—Sí —aceptó Adrien—. Hay algo de Marinette que la hace especial, y sí llegué a pensarlo, pero después apareció Kagami, y ya no era sólo algo, era un todo. Todo en Kagami me gusta, y me gusta la persona que soy yo cuando estoy con ella, no tengo que fingir...

—Oh viejo —Nino se decepcionó un poco. Hubiera sido genial que Adrien y Marinette formaran una pareja porque sería mucho más divertido salir los cuatro juntos. Sin embargo, no existía algo que él pudiera hacer contra los sentimiento de Adrien—. Sólo no menciones nunca que hablamos del tema.

~O~O~O~

Alya se esmeró más de lo que Marinette hubiera querido. El salón de fiesta de los Césaire estaba arreglado como si se tratara de un banquete. Lo gracioso era que en ese enorme salón había apenas ocho jóvenes. Si bien era algo sencillo, Marinette se sentía incómoda. La hermana mayor de Alya, Nora, fugía como bar tender y seguramente también quería procurar a Alya ya que Nino se quedaría hasta el siguiente día, así que su labor era vigilarlos. A Marinette aquello le pareció tierno.

Nora era sumamente intimidante, le gustaban los trabajos rudos y era conocida por ser valiente y temeraria. Eso hacía que querer sobre proteger a Alya fuera tierno, Alya no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien quisiera acercarse a ella con malas intenciones.

Cuando Nora empezó a servir la cena y las bebidas todo pareció cambiar de color. Pasó de ser un salón frío a uno más cálido. Y Marinette pensó que aquello ya no era tan malo, Adrien no llegó antes de que se terminaran la cena y asumió que no tendría que verlo, aquello la alivió de muchas formas. Empezó a integrarse con sus amigos y se sintió bien, se sintió muy bien. Extrañaba sentirse así de normal y feliz.

Una vez que la cena se terminó empezaron los juegos y las bromas y el ambiente se tornó aún mejor, Marinette logró olvidar sus problemas por lo menos un rato y después todos los pensamientos positivos que intentaba aglomerar en su cabeza se esfumaron con tanta rapidez que incluso su piel palideció y se puso completamente rígida cuando Adrien Agreste entró al salón principal. Guardaba el anhelo de que el chico no fuera, ya era muy tarde y en general él era muy puntual. Se equivocó, allí estaba el chico con su gabardina café y una camisa de seda aperlada. Tenía mucho que no lo veía, esa aparición la había dejado anonadada. Al menos Adrien asistió solo, no fue acompañado de Lady Kagami y eso era lo mejor, Marinette no hubiera soportado verlos juntos en su despedida.

Lo vio saludar a algunos de los invitados antes de dirigirse al lugar donde ella se encontraba platicando con Alya y Nino.

—Señoritas, Nino —su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos, Marinette se preguntó si habría tenido algún problema con Kagami, lo cual explicaría su ausencia.

Los demás invitados comenzaron a aglomerarse a su alrededor y Nora comenzó a sugerir algunos juegos, los cuales todos involucraban un poco de alcohol, por no decir demasiado. La mayoría consistían en retos o confesión de secretos para evitar tomar un trago. Nora tenía un repertorio bastante amplio para lograr que todos tomaran esa noche.

Marinette rara vez había probado alcohol en su vida. La primera vez fue con su abuela, ella decía que era mejor que aprendiera a tomar en casa para que nadie pudiese marearla fuera. Marinette nunca aprendió a tomar porque a su padre le disgustaba la idea, temía que no se pudiese controlar con el asunto del alcohol. La segunda vez que tomó fue con Alya, Nino y Adrien y fue apenas una copa en un banquete, se mareó rápido y decidió que el alcohol y ella sólo podían verse de lejos.

Aquella noche se le olvidó su propia regla.

Rose Lavillant, la pequeña de cabello largo y rubio fue la primera en caer dormida en uno de los divanes. Mylène Haprèle e Ivan Bruel —la pareja más antigua del grupo—, fueron los segundos en caer, sólo que ambos decidieron irse de la residencia de los Césaire, pues los padres de Mylène no le dieron permiso de quedarse a dormir. Alix Kubdel y Lê Chiến Kim les siguieron dejando en el salón únicamente a Alya, Nino, Adrien y Marinette.

La joven le hacía reclamaciones mentales a Nathaniel —un amigo con el que se llevaba muy bien, al cual no había visto en meses—, por no haberse presentado. De estar él al menos no tendría que preocuparse por estar tan cerca del Agreste.

Nora desapareció en la cocina, Nino y Alya empezaron su propio juego en uno de los divanes, Marinette tenía enfrente una copa recién servida que se tomó de golpe al caer en cuenta que estaba a solas con Adrien Agreste. Después de eso todo se volvió borroso para la joven.

Habían estado jugando secreto o trago durante las últimas dos horas, por lo cual el rubio quiso continuar con el juego. Marinette notó que cada pregunta que él le realizaba se volvía mucho más personal y aquello comenzó a incomodarla. Cuando buscó ayuda en su mejor amiga, la encontró acurrucada en un diván libre, su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nino y supo que no podía ir a despertarla para que la salvase de esa situación.

—¿Secreto o trago? —preguntó Adrien sacándola de sus pensamientos bruscamente, Marinette ya no toleraba una gota más de alcohol.

—Secreto.

—¿Quién te gusta?

La chica se quedó de piedra. No sabía si esas palabras realmente salieron de la boca de Adrien o simplemente lo que Alya le dio de beber estaba surgiendo efecto. Adrien quería que ella le abriera su corazón, o lo que quedaba de él. Y ella sabía que eso era entregárselo para que pudiera destrozarlo aún más. Eso no iba con él, Adrien era alguien que prefería no dañar a las personas, pecaba de amabilidad. La joven se convenció a sí misma que había escuchado mal.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó alzando la vista, fingiendo una sonrisa. Deseando que la pregunta siguiente fuera diferente.

—¿Quién es la persona que te gusta?

Marinette se paralizó por completo. Adrien sí estaba pidiéndole que expusiera su corazón sin clemencia.

—¿Por qué deseas saber eso?

—No lo sé, nos contábamos todo, pero nunca hablaste del tema y últimamente te has alejado mucho. Creo saber por qué...

Marinette sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y el frío la atacó sin piedad. Adrien. No. Podía. Saberlo. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No era un verdadero secreto, se recordó. Era un secreto a voces. Todos sus amigos lo habían notado. ¿_Quién_ se lo había dicho? Esa era la pregunta correcta.

—Nadie —se atrevió a mentir—. Nadie.

—Sé que alguien te gusta, has estado evitando salir y te has distanciado mucho...

—Adrien, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? —Marinette impregnó la pregunta con un tono cansado, quería evitar contestarla a toda costa.

—Porque sé que soy yo.

No. Eso era lo que Marinette deseaba contestar. Con todo su ser. Y después dormir para que al día siguiente todo resultara ser un muy mal sueño. Sin embargo, un ingenuo rayo de esperanza se apoderó de todo su ser y no pudo evitar cambiar su respuesta en el último momento.

—¿Y si así fuera? —preguntó tontamente ilusionada. Un montón de "¿y sí...?" la atacaron en cuestión de segundos. "¿Y si le gustas también?, ¿y si siempre le has gustado pero no sabía que era mutuo?, ¿y si enterarse de que me atrae despertó su interés en mí?".

—Me pondría triste —aceptó el Agreste.

Aquellas palabras empezaron a oprimirle el pecho lentamente hasta que sintió su corazón en la garganta y sus lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Marinette lo entendió todo y lo que quedaba de su corazón se desmoronó en cuestión de nada, él quería dejarle claro que no podía responder a sus sentimientos, como si ella no lo supiera de primera mano. Esas tres palabras eran el resumen de un "mis sentimientos ya le pertenecen a alguien más y me pondría triste por lastimarte". Marinette sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y no precisamente por el alcohol.

—Pues no te pongas triste, no me gustas —rio falsa y nerviosamente, pero Adrien la miraba sumamente serio.

—Yo sé que eso no es verdad —replicó el chico.

—No es así, Adrien, somos amigos —y sintió como su orgullo intentaba proteger los escombros que quedaban en el hueco de su pecho. Lo que ella ignoraba completamente era lo rota que sonaba su voz.

—La forma en la que te alejaste... Pensé que ya no querías mi amistad —confesó el chico. Marinette volvió a tensarse—. Marinette eres una chica estupenda, divertida y atractiva —la joven no sabía si podría escuchar el resto sin soltarse a llorar—, vas a encontrar a alguien que te hará feliz.

—Necesito dormir —por primera vez en toda la noche, Marinette sonó autoritaria.

Adrien asintió y se levantó, sabía que Marinette se subiría a dormir a la recamara de Alya. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa al siguiente día. Así que se acomodó en uno de los divanes y la vio subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás. La escuchó sollozar unos minutos y después silencio.

A la mañana siguiente la vio salir acompañada por la hermana mayor de Alya, se subieron en una carrosa y partieron. Adrien no sabía que sería la última vez que vería a esa chica en mucho, mucho tiempo.

~O~O~O~

Patética huida la que implementó esa mañana. Se negaba a dejar que Adrien la viera con los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber llorado durante horas. La pobre no pudo dormir en toda la noche y terminó por pedirle a la hermana de Alya que la llevara a casa en cuando el primer rayo de sol hizo su aparición. En esos momentos deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ni Alya, Nino ni mucho menos Adrien despertaran para verla escapar.

Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos negativos. ¿Por qué Adrien la había obligado a confesar sus sentimientos si de todas maneras no iba a corresponderlos? Marinette no sabía si se sentía humillada o solamente rechazada. No era como si ella le estuviese pidiendo algo, Marinette se obligó a callar los sentimientos hacia Adrien desde que éste confesó lo que sentía por Kagami. Marinette estaba más que dispuesta a guardarse sus sentimientos para ella hasta que desaparecieran. Realmente sintió cruel el comportamiento del Agreste. Muy cruel. Y por otro lado sentía la necesidad de justificarlo. Se decía que Adrien quería conservarla como amiga y por eso ese ahínco de dejarle claro que sólo la veía de ese modo.

Aun así, no era necesario obligarla a desnudar su corazón de aquel modo tan duro. Porque así se sintió la noche anterior. Completamente desnuda... Y herida.

Le hubiese encantado llegar a los brazos de su madre y romper en llanto, en momentos como esos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un hermano mayor que la consolara. No quería seguir preocupando a sus padres, ya les había causado muchas preocupaciones los meses anteriores así que se limitó a fingir una sonrisa y algo de cansancio (que ese realmente lo tenía) y los evitó tomando un baño donde lloró en silencio lo suficiente para que el agua de su tina se enfriara y durmió con los ojos hinchados unas pocas horas que no reponían del todo el sueño pendiente. Durmió cerca de cuatro horas antes de que su padre tocara a su puerta para infórmale que todo estaba listo. Debían irse y Marinette no podía alegrarse más por eso.

.

~O~O~O~

.

¡Listo! Ya sé que me he tardado una eterna eternidad, pero no saben lo duro que es revivir ciertas cosas. Ya sé que Adrien está actuando OC, creo que lo advertí al inicio, tanto él como Chloé serán un poco diferentes. No es un Adrien malvado que sólo quiere lastimar a Marinette, porque pues no, pero sí se maneja diferente al canon. Igual no se preocupen, no saldrá mucho de ahora en adelante. XD


End file.
